Pacarku Kardus Man
by yiyeyo
Summary: Kisah Jeonghan menghadapi pacar kardusnya. "Halah omdo! Bilang aja kamu pengen berduaan sama Jisoo. Iyakan? Ngaku kamu!"-Jeonghan. It's Seunghan/Jeongcheol. Warning! BL, cerita bikin eneg dan lelah jiwa. Bahasa amburegul. Typo bertebaran. Ga suka don't baca :v
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Babeh-Emaknya Sebong

Disclaimer : Jeonghan milik Seungcheol dan Seungcheol milik Jeonghan. Wkwkwkw.. Ngga ding :v

Warning! BL, cerita bikin eneg dan lelah jiwa. Bahasa amburegul. Ga suka don't baca ^^v

.

.

Jeonghan terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi dari jam weker di atas nakasnya. Matanya merem-melek menahan kantuk. Dengan segenap hati dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Lalu dia mencuci wajahnya yang kusut seperti seragam yang ga pernah disetrika. Setelah itu, Jeonghan melihat ke setiap kamar yang pintunya masih rapet pertanda penghuninya masih molor. Mungkin lelah setelah menghadiri acara fansign.

Jeonghan pun menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur dan ngubek-ubek isi kulkas barangkali ada makanan, akan tetapi nihil. Isinya kosong semua. XianYing..

"Tenang aja Hyung. Udah ada yang lagi ke Pasar, jadi sebentar lagi bakal keisi itu kulkasnya"

Jeonghan tersedak. "Mingyu? Ngapain disini?" Jeonghan kaget saat melihat Mingyu,Jihoon, dan Seokmin lagi pada sibuk masak.

"Masak lah Hyung" Jihoon jawab sambil mengiris bawang Bombay.

"Perasaan gue tadi disini kagak ada orang. Kok sekarang jadi rame? Lagian gue tadi lihat pintu kamar lu semua masih ketutup kok"

"Heleh.. lu aja kali Hyung bangun terakhiran" Jihoon yang dari tadi sibuk nyicipin makanan ikut nyahut.

"Bantuin Jihoon Hyung ngiris bawang tuh Hyung!"

Jeonghan manggut-manggut. Dengan sigap, dia ngambil pisau dapur dan mulai mengirisi bawang. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat acara fansign kemarin, dimana sang kekasih dengan tak terduga menggendongnya ala-ala koala yang wanjer sekali membuat Jeonghan jadi kayak orang gila tujuh turunan minta disembuhin. Ketawa-ketawa sendiri, senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan ngekek ga jelas.

"Kok senyum-senyum sendiri Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Tuhkan ga denger"

"Ehehehe…" Jeonghan ketawa garing.

Setelah itu, Jeonghan mendengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang tamu. Ternyata, tim yang lagi ke Pasar udah datang. Dan Jeonghan terkejut melihat anggota tim tersebut. Seungcheol sama Jisoo -_-

Tim? Jeonghan ga yakin 2 orang bisa dibilang tim.

Hem.

Cuktau!

Dasar Kardus!

Lihatlah.. dengan tidak tau diri mereka malah sibuk bercanda sambil toel menoel pipi. Heol..

"Darimana aja?" lelaki yang biasa dipanggil kardus itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan pipi Hong Jisoo. Jakunnya bergerak dari atas kebawah pertanda ia sedang menelan ludah karena melihat Jeonghan yang sudah seperti macan laper nemu mangsa. Tidak lupa dengan pisau yang dia genggam sudah menunjuk kea rah Sang Kardus.

"Eh.. ayang udah bangun" Seungcheol mencoba menjawab dengan tenang setelah meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja dapur mengikuti Jisoo yang saat ini sibuk membersihkan ikan. "Ini aku habis nemenin Jisoo ke Pasar".

"Kok ga bangunin aku?"

"Eh? Hehe.. kamu tadi tidur nyenyak banget, ga tega aku mau bangunin"

"Halah omdo! Bilang aja kamu mau pengen berduaan sama Jisoo. Iyakan? Ngaku kamu!"

"Ih, ayang su'udzon mulu. Seokmin tadi kan lagi boker tuh, terus si Jun juga sakit. Jadi ya sebagai leader yang baik aku gantiin jadwal mereka ke Pasar"

"Lah! Kardus!"

Member yang ada di Dapur pun langsung melongo melihat tetua mereka jadi asyik jambak-jambakan rambut.

.

.

TBC/END?

Seperti biasa, ane kembali nulis cerita gaje bin aneh. Wkkwwkw :D

Dan btw apa cuma ane yang masih kobam ama jeongcheol gendong-gendongan? Muehehehe :v

Kritik dan Saran boleh dong ya?

Review boleh juga dong ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Ati2 banyak typo ^^v

.

.

Jeonghan facepalm. Yassalam.. kurang tabah gimana lagi Jeonghan ini? Punya pacar kardus cem Seungcheol memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Tekanan batin berkepanjangan, lelah jiwa, dan membuat otak sering mendidih. Jeonghan bahkan bela-belain minum e*tra joss tiap hari biar kuat. Jika ditanya kenapa Jeonghan ga mutus Seungcheol aja jawabannya adalah karena Jeonghan tau jika Seungcheol mencintainya. Seungcheol ga akan dengan mudah poligami begitu saja.

Tapi ya gitu.. meskipun Jeonghan tau gimana Seungcheol, seperti apa Seungcheol, tetap saja dia akan sedikit cemburu jika pacarnya mulai ngardus level tinggi. Kadang Jeonghan suka goyah sendiri kepercayaannya sama Seungcheol. Gimana ya? ada saat dimana Jeonghan juga merasa Seungcheol tidak sepenuhnya mencintainya. Jika saat seperti itu datang, entah kenapa Seungcheol selalu melakukan hal-hal yang buat dia melted dan diabetes tiba-tiba.

Dan sekarang Jeonghan tambah facepalm melihat kelakuan Seungcheol. Baru kemarin pagi dimarahin Seungcheol berulah lagi? Apa-apaan itu sender-sender manja di bahu Wonwoo? Kok ga mikir ya bagaimana raut wajah Mingyu sekarang? Seolah-olah dia meminta bantuan kepada Jeonghan agar segera memusnahkan si kutu beras itu yang secara tidak langsung mengganggu mereka berdua menonton film. Heran juga Wonwoo kok kurang peka jadi anak.

Bagaimanapun hari ini adalah hari bebas jadwal. Jadi Jeonghan bisa memaklumi anak-anaknya menghabiskan waktu berdua bareng yang tersayang. Dasar sempak onta!

"Cheol sayaaanggg~"

Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol yang kini menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Wonwoo. Jeonghan tersenyum sok manis kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya di samping Seungcheol.

"Yes Honey?" Seungcheol membalas seraya tersenyum tak kalah manis hingga lesung dipipi kanannya muncul membuat Jeonghan sedikit ah sudahlah. Duh, jujur Jeonghan pengen nampol tapi ga tega kerena Seungcheol terlalu ganteng, kalo ga ditampol ntar kebiasaan. Gundah jiwa.

Jeonghan menarik napas "Seungcheol minggir ya~?"

"Aaakkk.. ayang! Sakit yang! Lepasin!"

Wonwoo yang dari awal fokus menonton film mau tak mau harus membagi fokusnya akibat teriakan Leader mereka. Sementara Mingyu ketawa hepi melihat Seungcheol menderita karena Jeonghan menarik telinga Seungcheol dengan semangat empat lima.

"Gatau apa ya mereka lagi pacaran? Ayo ke kamar! Jan ganggu!"

"Iya.. ampun. Lepas dulu yang! Atitttt"

"Ga!"

.

.

"Kamu itu ya Cheol coba deh sehari aja jangan ganggu pacar orang!"

"Aku kan ga ganggu yang. Cuma ikut nyender aja ke Wonwoo aja. Capek nih" Seungcheol berujar sambil mengelus-elus telinganya yang memerah karena korban KDRT yang dia dapat dari Jeonghan.

"Capek ya istirahat. Tidur kek! Jan ngerdus mulu!"

"Tap-"

"Ga ada tapi-tapi!" potong Jeonghan dengan galak. Saat ini Seungcheol udah kek anak kecil yang dimarahin emaknya gegara suka main layangan dari siang sampai maghrib.

"Iya-iya. Gabakal ngerdus deh akunya"

"Janji Kamu?"

Karena pertanyaan yang Jeonghan berikan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan seketika misuh-misuh.

"XianYing!"

Dan seperti yang biasanya terjadi, mereka berdua langsung memulai adu tinju mereka. Seperti biasanya lagi, Jeonghan yang keliatan paling semangat untuk sesi kali ini terbukti Jeonghan sampai menggulung lengan bajunya keatas. Kalau adu tinju pas maljum okelah.. lah ini adu tinju beneran kok.

Ditengah-tengah adu tinju mereka, pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki berpipi bulat cem bakpao yang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari ponsel kesayangan yang tertinggal. Saat mengetahui kondisi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saat ini, Seungkwan menggumam "Wah! Panggil yang lain seru nih pasti". Dengan tidak elitnya Seungkwan teriak dengan suara sekeras salon orang kawinan mengudang sohib ramenya. Seokmin sama Hoshi.

Setelah mereka ngumpul dan mengerti keadaan, mereka langsung menjadi cheerleaders dadakan tanpa ada niat yang tulus memisahkan 2 orang tua itu. Mereka joget-joget, nari-nari, lalu mneriakkan kata 'fighting' macem orang kerasukan jin ifrit.

Sumpah demi apapun, sekarang dorm mereka jadi rame ga ketulungan. Hebatnya keramaian tersebut bisa awet, iya awet kek formalin. Tapi herannya member yang lagi tidur kok bangun ya? apa mungkin sudah terbiasa? Karena keramaian yang berlangsung cukup lama itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu dorm mereka.

Kebetulan Jihoon mendengarnya. Dengan tubuh mungilnya yang pelukable itu Jihoon berlari menuju ruang depan mau buka pintu. Saat dibuka Jihoon kaget banget melihat Ibu-Ibu yang jualan rujak soto samping dorm datang.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu Buk?" Anjir sekali, sekarang Jihoon ngomongnya sudah seperti mbak-mbak di swalayan. Awalnya Jihoon mikir kalo si Ibu ini dateng bakalan ngasih rujak sotonya dengan sukarela. Ternyata pikiran Jihoon musnah saat si Ibu bilang "Tolong ya temennya dikasih tau jangan rame! Kasihan, tetangga sebelah lagi sakit.

"Oh.. iya Buk maaf. Habis ini saya bilangin" ujar Jihoon rada gugup karena ekspresi si Ibu yang udah siap buat nerkam mangsa.

"Bilangin loh ya! Dasar remaja kerjaannya rame terus"

Si ibu pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang malu banget. jihoon menghela napas.

"Kok bisa ya padahal mereka berdua member paling tua, yang satu leader lagi. Tapi ogebnya masyaalloh! Minta dipukul gitar." Jihoon ngeluh sambil elus dada.

Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap Jihoon masuk kamar Jeonghan, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan- "DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM" -mengeluarkan teriakan lumba-lumbanya. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana diam tak berkutik, begitupun Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Bagus! Kalian diamlah karena tetangga sebelah lagi sakit dan bubar. SEKARANG!"

Kalang kabut, mereka mulai lari terbirit-birit berhambur keluar kamar. The Power of Lee Jihoon mah jangan dianggap enteng. Yegak?

.

.

END DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA :v

.

Ane tau cerita ini geje banget. Tapi thanks banget yang udah nyempetin baca tulisan ane yg amburegeul ini :v Thanks juga buat yg udah follow maupun fav. Kusayang kalian ^^


End file.
